


Flowers

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, kid fic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Chakotay has something to show Kathryn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains mature sexual content read at your own discretion. I do not own Kathryn Janeway or Chakotay I'm just borrowing them. In other words, no copyright is intended. Hope you all enjoy

Kathryn Janeway was sitting on the couch in her ready room looking at some old photos while sipping her now cold coffee. When she heard a chime at the door 

“Come in,” She said trying to stifle a yawn 

In came her first officer wearing civilian clothing with a pink flower in hand. 

Kathryn raised her eyebrow and took the flower “thank you, what’s this for?” 

He shrugged “I don’t know, I just wanted to give my beautiful captain a flower.” She shook her head and gave him a silly smile. Which Chakotay happened to notice didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“You were supposed to log off duty almost 2 hours ago.” 

All she said was “oh. I suppose I lost track of time.” 

“Well, we were supposed to have dinner together.” Chakotay reminded the captain

Kathryn clasped her hands over her mouth “Oh Chakotay I’m so sorry I completely forgot.” Every Tuesday Chakotay and Kathryn would have dinner together to go over ships business, but those conversations often resulted in more personal topics.”We can meet tomorrow night instead if you would like.” 

Chakotay shook his head “No, you are going to your quarters and getting out of that uniform then meeting me in holodeck two. You have 20 minutes.” Although his words were demanding his tone was not. c“Computer, log Captain Janeway off duty until 0700 and is to only be disturbed by a red alert.” After the computer processed his command, Chakotay took Kathryn’s hand and walked with her to the turbolift . “20 minutes,” he repeated before the door closed. 

 

When Kathryn got back to her quarters, she sighed before replicating herself a glass of wine. In all honesty, the Captain had no desire to leave the solitude her quarters provided, but deep down today of all days she knew she shouldn’t be alone and although the proud captain wouldn’t admit it she didn’t want to be alone. After taking a few sips of wine, she stripped off her uniform and stepped into the sonic shower. As much as Kathryn would have liked to take a traditional shower, she didn’t have time. She stood in front of her closet and realized she had no idea what to wear. When Chakotay came into her ready room earlier, he happened to wear a button up and jeans. After some thought, Kathryn decided to wear jeans and a white shirt with brown boots. 

Before closing her closet, she looked into the back of her closet and found a blanket and clutched it to her chest. She folded it back up until her emotions could overwhelm her. Kathryn glanced at the clock and decided it was time to head to holodeck two. 

 

As she walked down the corridor, she saw Chakotay standing in front of the doors. Without saying a word, he linked her arm in his own and started the program. She was met with a bright blue sky and vibrant green trees. When she turned around Kathryn saw a tiny shelter for two with a monkey standing in the threshold. Kathryn tried to speak, but she found herself unable to form words; instead, she knelt on the fresh soil and cried. Chakotay kneeled down beside her and held her close. She didn’t move; instead, she mourned. She mourned for New Earth and the life that was created there. 

“I-I’m so sorry Chakotay.” Kathryn sobbed 

Chakotay rubbed soothing circles around her back “Shh, just let it all out, Kathryn.” 

With that, she buried further into his broad chest inhaling the musky scent that was uniquely his. “You remembered?” she asked shakily

He nodded not letting go, “of course. I could never forget even if I tried.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said again “I did this, this is all my fault.” 

“Kathryn, it's not your fault. We couldn’t have known.” 

Kathryn knew he was right but anger still coursed through her body. She stood up and walked over to a bed of pink and white flowers “is this ?” 

“Yes I know we never got to see them grow. I knew how much that meant to you.” 

“Our baby girl” Kathryn whispered before gently touching a flower. 

He took that same hand and kissed each finger softly. “I can’t do this anymore Kathryn.” 

She looked up into his dark brown eyes with alarm “What ?” 

“I can’t pretend I don’t love you anymore. Spirits Kathryn we had a baby together. When we lost her. I lost you too.” He choked out. Kathryn cupped his cheeks “I love you so much.” She whispered against his lips before kissing him tenderly. “No more pretending” she slurred as they pulled apart.

“No more” Chakotay echoed before capturing her lips once more. He guided her down until they were both lying on the bed of flowers. Kathryn was pleasantly surprised about how comfortable the ground was. Then again she was on the holodeck. 

Kathryn snuck her hands underneath his thin shirt and long slender fingers traced up and down Chakotay’s back as he nibbled on the soft skin of Kathryn’s neck. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head to reveal a white lace bra. He made quick work of removing the undergarment as well. Chakotay took in the sight of her small freckled breasts. He looked into her now dark blue eyes before taking a dusky nipple between his lips. Kathryn arched up emitting a soft moan. 

Now she was the one tugging on his shirt. “Off” she demanded breathlessly. 

He smirked and began unbuttoning his shirt. Kathryn licked her lips in anticipation and couldn’t help touching each newly exposed patch of skin. 

“So handsome,” she told him seductively. She toyed with his dark nipples “So sexy” Kathryn said absentmindedly as she watched them harden. She then moved, so she was straddling him. Chakotay brought his hands around to cup her round globes, pulling her closer. Kathryn immediately felt his hardness, and tantalizing moved her hips along his length. 

“Kath, you have to stop.” He pleaded “if you keep doing that I won’t last much longer.” 

She sat on her knees and slowly rid him of his pants and boxers. He was rewarded with a crooked smile before taking his straining erection into her hands. As she slowly jerked her hand up and down, Kathryn watched Chakotay’s face contort in pleasure. Before he could reach his breaking point, he gently laid the woman on her back and placed soft kisses down her body until he arrived at the button on her jeans. Chakotay slid them down slowly, he was greeted with soaking lace panties. He ran his finger along the wet patch making her gasp. 

“No teasing please, I want you, I need you.” Kathryn found herself beg. 

Chakotay wasted no time ridding Kathryn of her panties. She spread her legs in both invitation and anticipation. He lined up with her entrance and looked at her for reassurance. 

“Do it” She commanded. 

He slowly entered her, not wanting to hurt the woman beneath him. He knew it had been a while since she was intimate with someone. He couldn’t tell if she was feeling pleasure or pain. 

He stopped “You okay darling ?” 

She nodded quickly “just, be gentle.” 

He stroked her cheek and began moving slowly within her. Chakotay held back as much as he could. He wanted to follow Kathryn’s lead 

“Faster” she moaned 

He complied, it was as if time stood still. He and Kathryn were the only people who existed. Chakotay watched her body twist in pleasure and listened to her moans and sighs of contentment. He took in Kathryn’s striking beauty as they moved together as one. When he felt her walls beginning to clench around him, he brought his thumb down to her bundle of nerves. 

“Ohh” She groaned loudly “oh Chakotay.” 

“Just let it go, baby, come for me” he demanded softly 

Kathryn’s body shook as she rode waves of pleasure. Her moans and the look of ecstasy on her face was enough for him to reach his peak. They held each other as the intense sensations came and went. When he slipped out of her, he noticed tears streaming down her face. 

He looked at her with concern “Kathryn, my love what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” She said with a broad grin “absolutely nothing.” 

Chakotay gave her a warm smile and pulled her closer “I love you, my sweet Kathryn.” 

She sighed happily “I love you too my angry warrior.”


	2. What Could Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature sexual content read at your own discretion. Enjoy!

A few days later Kathryn and Chakotay sat snuggled up on the sofa in her quarters. She held Chakotay’s hands absentmindedly playing with his fingers. 

“Chakotay” 

“Mhm” 

“What do you think our baby girl would have been like?” 

He was slightly taken aback by her question. Up to this point, it had been very difficult for both himself and Kathryn to discuss the child they had lost. Nonetheless, she was constantly on both their minds. 

“Well, I think she would have had brown eyes like me and her mother’s fiery auburn hair with a personality to match.” 

Kathryn smiled as she thought back to the first time she saw the infant. The first thing both she and Chakotay noticed was the tuft of auburn hair that rested on the top of her head. 

“She was beautiful wasn’t she,” Kathryn said sadly 

“Almost as beautiful as her mother.” He replied, placing a kiss on her head. 

She felt herself get teary-eyed “I wish she were here.” 

“Me too my love, me too.” 

Kathryn looked towards the stars “Do you think she would have liked living in space?” 

“In a way, she would have to. It would be the only world she knew.” 

“Mom and Phoebe would have loved her so much.” She choked out 

“The whole crew would have” Chakotay whispered into her hair

Suddenly Kathryn got up and made her way to her bedroom. “I’ll be back in a minute” a moment later she walked back to the sofa holding a medium sized blanket. Chakotay gingerly ran his hand along the soft fabric. 

“I remember you making this. I would be cooking while you sat in the rocking chair I made you. You were so content and beautiful.” He wrapped it around Kathryn “the image of you in that blue dress glowing while our child grew within you will always be etched into my memory.” Kathryn turned around and buried her face into her partner’s neck. Chakotay could feel hot tears traveling down his neck. He rubbed circles around her back soothingly. 

A few moments later she calmed down, and all that could be heard were sniffles. “Chakotay, I think we should tell the doctor.” 

“About the baby?” He whispered 

“Mhm, I want to know what could have gone wrong. If there’s something wrong with me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” she replied reassuringly “I want to know if there’s something I can do to prevent this from happening again.” 

Chakotay’s eyes widened “Kathryn are you pregnant ?” 

“No” she responded quickly “but if we get back to the Alpha Quadrant.” 

“When” he interrupted 

“Fine” she continued “when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant, If it isn’t too late, I want to have a baby.”

He smiled broadly “with me ?” 

Kathryn stroked his cheek “there’s no one else I would rather have a child with.” She kissed him softly “I love you and our daughter.” 

She wiped yet another tear that threatened to fall “Chakotay, I need to stop crying.” 

“I have an idea he said with a smirk then suddenly he began tickling the now shrieking woman.” 

“You have to stop,” she said in-between pants and giggles “I’m going to pee my pants.” 

“We can’t let that happen,” Chakotay said as he laid her down gently on the sofa. Kathryn ran her fingers down his torso “ I like this much more than tickling.” 

“That was my intention” he replied before kissing her neck.” 

“I want to feel you” Kathryn whispered against his lips. He sat up and rid himself of his t-shirt revealing a toned bronze chest. Chakotay then lifted up Kathryn’s t-shirt and gently pulled it over her head. “So beautiful, my Kathryn.” He took a taut nipple and rolled it between his large fingers. She sighed in response. When she went to remove his pants he stilled her hand “this is for you, let me love you” Kathryn felt her heartbeat quicken as his hand snuck into the waistband of her underwear and began toying with her soft, auburn curls he then ran a single finger through her slick folds. “So wet for me my dearest.” Kathryn nodded “only for you.” She needed release but found herself unable to form words. Luckily Chakotay instinctively knew what his lover needed. He gently stroked her forehead before slipping a finger into her opening. Her moans made Chakotay smile. When he slowly began moving in and out, Kathryn started to wither around 

“More, please.” she panted He added another digit and picked up the pace until she was quivering. Chakotay kissed her, swallowing her cries. Once her breathing became even she snuggled into his side “I love you.” 

He kissed her neck “I love you too.” 

The couple quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will possibly be one more chapter but I'm not sure yet...we'll see. kudos and comments make my day :)


	3. Fairness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay come to terms with never having children however when tragedy strikes that all changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this idea came from but nevertheless, here it is.

Kathryn threw the padd across the room “Something has to be wrong with me!” 

Chakotay walked over to the shaking women and wrapped his arms around her “shh, it’s okay Kathryn “ 

She pushed him away “no it’s not Chakotay! This is the third time. Well, fourth and every time we’ve lost them.” 

Kathryn and Chakotay have been home from the Delta Quadrant for almost 3 years. After the briefings were through the couple were married and immediately began trying for a baby. After a few months of trying she became pregnant. They were elated their dreams from so long ago were finally coming true. 16 weeks into the pregnancy she suffered a miscarriage. However, both were determined to keep trying, and 6 months later she became pregnant again. This time, Chakotay and Kathryn didn’t get their hopes up for a good reason. At 10 weeks she once again miscarried. Chakotay was coming to terms with not becoming a father, but Kathryn didn’t want to give up yet, Kathryn Janeway never gave up. She was pregnant once more. Today the couple went to Kathryn’s first ultrasound and unfortunately faced the same heartbreak she went through two times before. 

“A baby may not be in the cards my love, but we have Naomi, Miral, your nephews and soon Seven and Harry’s baby” by the look on his wife’s face he knew he wouldn’t have mentioned the last part. 

“That’s just it Chakotay! Everyone is able to get pregnant but me. I’m able to get pregnant, but I can't carry a baby to full term.” 

Chakotay took his chances and pulled Kathryn to him, much to his surprise she didn’t resist. “I love you no matter what. Children or no children you are my life. Please don’t forget that.” He whispered 

He felt Kathryn sob into his chest, “but it’s my fault. It’s all my fault. It’s not fair.” 

“You’re right it’s not fair and if you want to try again, we can. We’ll keep trying as long as we can if that’s what you want.” 

Kathryn looked up at him “what do you want.” 

“To be honest, I’ve come to terms with the fact that we may not be able to have our own child. As long as I have you, I’m content.” 

She wiped her nose and nodded “I agree, as long as I have you that’s all that matters.” 

 

~~~

“Kathryn, I think the phone’s ringing.” 

She groaned “who would call at this hour it’s 2 in the morning.” Kathryn curled up behind Chakotay planning to go back to sleep when she heard a message coming from the terminal

“Katie its mom please pick up.” 

The urgency in her mother’s voice made both Chakotay and Kathryn jump and run to the phone. Kathryn picked up the phone. 

“Mom is everything okay?” 

Chakotay observed the conversation or rather Kathryn. The room was silent so much so you could hear a feather land on the floor. It was her facial expressions that he focused on the most. It was noticeable that she had just woken up, but through the sleepiness, he saw concern then suddenly she paled. He ran over to her and stood close beside her just In case Kathryn was to faint. Her appearance made Chakotay’s stomach churn. Finally, Kathryn responded. 

“No, No that’s not possible.” She responded with anger” his heart was racing something was wrong very very wrong 

“The kids?” Once again silence. “ I’ll be there as soon as I can.” The moment Kathryn placed the phone down she let out a wail and was about to collapse, Chakotay held her. “Kathryn what’s going on” Despite her effort, Kathryn couldn’t form words, every time she went to talk sobs escaped instead. He rubbed her back “Kathryn, please, is everything okay?” He knew it was a stupid question, but he had to know what was causing his wife to act in such a way. 

She shook her head furiously “it-it’s Phoebe.” 

It was as if his heart fell into his stomach.

Kathryn took a deep breath and continued “Phoebe was in a car accident and—“ she found herself unable to continue.

Chakotay had a feeling he knew where she was going, and he felt tears fall down his face. “I’m so sorry my love, I’m so sorry.” He sat down and placed her head in his lap. 

“She’s dead Chakotay, Phoebe’s dead” she cried out. He wished he could hold her tight and protect her from this pain and agony she has and will once again face. 

After a few minutes she sat up “I need  
to get dressed, I need to take a shower Sonic, I need to call work.” 

Chakotay took her hands “Kathryn, you’re not in this alone. Just focus on you and your family. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.” He took her hand and led her to the bathroom, and 45 minutes later they were at Starfleet Medical. 

Kathryn ran to her mom as if her life depended on it. Mother and daughter embraced both letting our tears of grief. Chakotay noticed the young boys sitting on a couch the youngest, Max who just turned 3 was playing with a toy starship while Edward who was almost 7. His face was blank, and it was evident he had been crying. The boys were now orphans. The boy’s father died before Phoebe knew she was pregnant with Max. Edward only remembers bits and pieces of his father. 

Max’s eyes lit up when he saw Chakotay walking towards them “Uncle Kotay !” He shouted. He smiled lovingly at the young boy and placed him on his lap. “You need to get some sleep little one.” 

Max rubbed his eyes in agreement, “but mommy hasn’t sung to me yet.” Chakotay just held the boy and placed a kiss on his forehead.” He took Edward’s hand. Neither of them needed to speak. All the boys needed at this moment was love and affection, the rest will come later. When Chakotay looked down, he saw Max sleeping peacefully. 

Finally, Kathryn and Gretchen made there way back to the boys. Kathryn knelt down in front of Edward. 

He sighed “Hey Aunt Katie.” 

“Hey, my love.” 

When Edward looked at his aunt, his lip began to quiver, and tears threatened to fall. She lifted him up and placed kisses on his tear-stained cheeks. “My darling I’m so sorry” she whispered. 

“Aunt Katie” he cried into her neck “I want mommy.” 

Kathryn cried into his downy red hair “oh baby I know.” 

Eventually, both Kathryn and Chakotay were each holding a sleeping boy. Gretchen kissed her daughter and Chakotay on their foreheads “thank you.” 

Chakotay grabbed the older woman’s hand “You don’t ever have to thank us. We would do anything for the boys.” Kathryn and Chakotay noticed the exhaustion in Gretchen’s eyes. 

“Mom, let Chakotay, and I take the boys home with us so you can get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long and trying day for all of us. Especially you.” 

Gretchen nodded “thank you” she kissed the boys before leaving. “Call me if you need anything,” she said as she gathered her belongings. 

“Of course” Kathryn responded with reassurance. 

“Let’s get these boys home,” she told her husband. 

 

~~~

 

Later that morning, Chakotay and Kathryn were the first ones awake. Kathryn refused to open her eyes. Everything was just a Dream. Phoebe was okay everyone was home and safe. Once Kathryn gathered the courage she opened her eyes and was met with the sight of her nephews sleeping between her and Chakotay. She once again closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, this was real. This nightmare was a reality. 

Chakotay saw the pain in his wife’s eyes and grabbed her hand before whispering “I love you.” She repeated his actions. After a few moments of observing their sleeping nephews, the couple got up to cook something for the boys to eat. Kathryn planned to meet with Gretchen later in the morning to make funeral arrangements while Chakotay took the boys to the park in hopes to get their minds off their current situation. 

Kathryn was in the shower when the boys got up rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Max ran to his uncle while Edward strolled. 

“I made your favorites! Pancakes and they’re even shaped like dinosaurs.” Max smiled and ate eagerly. Edward, however, was a different story. 

“Thanks, but I'm not hungry,” he mumbled.

Chakotay nodded, both he and Kathryn decided they wouldn’t nag or force Phoebe’s eldest to do anything. He would eat on his own time. 

Speaking of Kathryn, she quickly rushed into the kitchen and placed a kiss on the boy’s heads. “I need to go to my mom’s hopefully we will meet you three for lunch later okay?” Before she could leave her husband stopped her and gave her a thermos filled with coffee and a kiss. “One day at a time” he whispered, “I love you.” 

~~~

“Mom I’m here,” Kathryn shouted as she threw her bag on the table. 

“I’m In Daddy’s office Katie, I think you should see this.” 

When Kathryn walked in, she saw her mother looking at the computer screen. Showing a picture of Phoebe. 

“What is this ?” 

Gretchen sighed “when I was going through Phoebe’s belongings I found this. It’s a video.” 

“Have you watched it yet ?” 

“No, I was waiting for you. I didn’t want to watch it alone.” 

Kathryn sat beside her mother and hugged her “I’m here mommy, now let's watch this. Together” with that she pressed play. 

“Hey, mom, Kathryn and whoever else is watching this. If you are watching this, it means I’m dead. Which would really suck.” 

Gretchen couldn’t help but chuckle “typical Phoebe to say it as it is” Then both women saw a look on the younger woman’s face that was foreign. It was one of seriousness and something else neither Janeway was able to decipher. 

“I’m making this video because I didn’t want you to go through what I went through. With both David and Daddy I didn’t have any closure it was painful and confusing. That’s why I’m making this. I want to give you both closure as well as my boys. I hope it never comes to that but if it does, well just watch this. Mommy, thank you for being you. Thank you for raising Katie and me all on your own, thank you for believing in me when I didn’t believe in myself and thank you for being an amazing grandmother.” 

When Kathryn glanced at her Mother, she noticed tears flowing down her cheeks. Everything Phoebe said was, and her mother didn’t deserve this pain. 

“And Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie. What do I say to you? Well for one you’re a pain in the ass” Kathryn couldn’t help but smile at her younger sister’s devious smirk. 

“But you’re also the most intelligent, bravest and compassionate person I know. Although I never told you this, I looked up to you, and in some ways I still do. You’re an amazing aunt. What I am about to ask you may be daunting and overwhelming but trust me, I’ll be here for you and mom will too. Katie, I want you to raise my boys. Teach them kindness and intelligence, teach them courage and compassion. Teach them, love.” Phoebe wiped her eyes “that’s it, I love you all always and am with you always.” Then the screen turned black. 

The women stared at the blank screen unable to speak. Kathryn’s dreams were coming true but in the worst possible way. The only thing running through her mind is that she had to tell Chakotay. She needed Chakotay. 

As if she read her mind Gretchen took her daughter’s hand. “I’ll watch the boys and talk to them while you talk to Your husband.” 

She walked outside to call him “Hey, it’s me I need you to bring the boys to mom’s we need to talk, in person.” 

 

~~~

 

Chakotay was getting Max dressed when the phone rang, but he missed it. When he went and listened to the message, he ran and got dressed as quick as humanly possible and grabbed the boys. 

“Where are we going ?” 

“We have to go to grandma’s house.” 

“Is something wrong?”

Chakotay stopped. He wasn’t sure if something was wrong. Telling is nephew that everything was okay would be a lie and if he was anything like is Aunt he wouldn’t believe it for a second. Instead, he took Edwards’s hand and squeezed it. A few minutes later they were in front of Gretchen’s house, and Kathryn ran out to meet them. 

“Grandma’s making some cookies, and she could use some help.” She told the boys. Max ran inside excitedly, but Edward glanced at his aunt with skepticism however he followed his younger brother into the house.” 

Kathryn took her husband’s hand “walk with me.” 

He nodded before squeezing her hand. 

“What’s going on love?” 

Kathryn took a deep breath. “Phoebe left us a video, and she wants me to become Edward and Max’s legal guardian.” She knew Chakotay would treat these boys like his own but becoming a “mother” so unexpectedly and under such circumstances was overwhelming.

Chakotay stopped and wrapped his arms around her “we can do this Kathryn, we will give these boys everything and more. Phoebe knew that which is why she chose you to raise her children if this were to happen. She nodded and let out a choked sob "It's not fair." 

All he could do was hold tightly whispering words of assurance until the sobs subsided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow in the next day or so!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later

It was a warm sunny day Chakotay and Kathryn each held one of Max’s hands while Edward ran around with his starship. It has been almost a year since Phoebe had passed. Kathryn and Chakotay decided to move to Indiana and live with Gretchen. The house was more than big enough for all of them. Chakotay continued to commute to Starfleet Academy. Kathryn went to Starfleet HQ two days a week and stayed home for the other three. Although Max didn’t truly understand what was going on, there were times where he would ask for his mother. Edward was very much like his Aunt. At first, he refused counseling, and it was a chore to get him up and ready for school. One day Kathryn sat on his bed and spoke to him the same words Phoebe had told her so long ago. Since then he has been improving, but he still has his moments.

Finally, they reached the top of a hill there lay a headstone with Phoebe’s full name as well as her day of birth and the day she passed. Chakotay and Kathryn stood back wanting to give Edward and Max some space. Suddenly something grabbed Edward’s attention he walked over and picked something up. It was a baby pink flower which he placed on his mother’s grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Comments and kudos are always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing smutty scenes so please don't judge me too harshly, I'm kind of new at this. I may add another chapter or two but I'm not sure yet. As always, Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
